


and i liked it

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Genderswap, Girl!Keith Olbermann, M/M, Other, Pundit Kink Meme, That Infernal Katy Perry Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is supposed to be a straight girl, but he lets his lesbian best friend distract him from his impending breakup with his gay boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pundit Kink Meme prompt _female!Keith/dom!Rachel, Rachel can turn straight girls gay_.

This is what straight girls do, Keith tells himself. They get drunk in a hotel bar and make out with their lesbian best friend while that infernal Katy Perry song plays on the jukebox. They do it because their boyfriend is gay and on the verge of breaking up with them, and sucking face distracts them from reality.

It's not strange, what he's doing, and it doesn't mean anything. He doesn't want to sleep with Rachel, not anymore. It's just that she wants him, and her hot mouth and insistent tongue are enough to make him forget that, for the last two months, Anderson has made faces every time he has had to touch Keith's female body. It doesn't mean anything that he's getting turned on by the way Rachel is sitting in his lap and trying to feel him up. It's just nice to have someone who actually wants to touch his tits.

"I wanna take you home," she breathes into his ear. Her hand is between his legs, rubbing him through his jeans, and he's a straight girl with a gay boyfriend who won't fuck him and a lesbian best friend who's dying to, and he can't say no to this.

They're halfway out the door when Rachel grabs him by the waistband, pulling him back inside. "Wait," she says, her teeth scraping his smooth jaw line, her hand sliding into his back pocket, kneading his ass. "Better idea."

He's a straight girl, but he gets a thrill when she hooks a finger through his belt loop and drags him over to the front desk. It's a classy establishment, but she pays for the room in cash, giving the desk girl a wicked grin before sinking her teeth into that spot where Keith's shoulder meets his neck. She's showing off, flaunting her intent, and Keith shouldn't like it, shouldn't be so hot for her just because she's making sure everyone knows that, tonight, she's going to be fucking her straight best friend.

She doesn't take her hands off him until they get in the elevator, its doors sliding shut. Casually, she leans against the wall, hands stuffed in her pockets as her eyes roam the length of Keith's body. She looks cool and unaffected, a fucking James Dean character until they make it to their room and she's smirking at him as she pushes him onto the bed.

She lies half on top of him, her hand under his shirt as she kisses him lazily. He gasps when her fingers first brush over his nipple, moaning when she slides her knee between his legs, pressing it against his center and letting him grind against it, trying to get off.

"Yeah," she murmurs encouragingly, scattering light kisses across his face, "that's right, just like that, baby. C'mon, go 'head. It's okay. I want to watch. I want to see you, and then I'm going to make you come again, okay? Would you want that?"

She's stroking his hip through the material of his pants, telling him how beautiful he is and promising him everything if he just can rub off against her leg, like she expects it to be some sort of challenge rather than something he would gladly spend the rest of his life doing. He's not sure why Rachel looks so proud when he comes, and he doesn't have any opportunity to think about it because she's saying, "Let's get you out of these," and pulling off his pants and his sticky underwear.

He thinks that maybe, at some point, he should mention that he's a straight girl with a gay boyfriend and he shouldn't be doing this, but then her mouth is against his inner thigh, making good on the promises she whispered to him, her tongue and teeth sliding against delicate skin that he didn't know was so sensitive.

"God, _Ra_\--" and it's all he can say because then her mouth is on him, actually on his cunt, with her tongue inside him, and he feels kind of bad that his hands are on the back of her head, holding her there, but she seems okay with it because she just keeps _fucking_ him with her _tongue_ and he sure as hell isn't going back to his gay boyfriend after this and he can't believe that he's having another orgasm already, his hips bucking against his lesbian best friend's face even though less than five minutes ago he was sure he was completely straight.

When she sits up and looks at him, she's smiling and dizzy-eyed with that same strange pride in her eyes. "So..." she says, breathing heavily. Her hand is resting on his stomach, her finger circling his bellybutton, and Keith can only smile back at her.


End file.
